


The Geass Crisis

by Ali86



Category: Code Geass, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, Gen, Other, code geass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali86/pseuds/Ali86
Summary: Luc Lelouch vi Britannia Wayne returns with his sister to the universe of his birth to find answers for the dark visions plaguing his mind. Despite the reluctance of his Uncle Bruce who wishes to protect him from the truths he may not wish to know. He encounters C.C. who gives him the power known as Geass soon realizing that both are more connected to his adopted home universe than he knows.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Shirley Fenette/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 2





	The Geass Crisis

Prologue

2007 ATB

As she clutched her newborn son Luc Lelouch whom she caught when a man calling himself Booster Gold had invariably but him in danger. Suddenly memories of her former self and visions of her child’s future

damnation that she unknowingly caused in other timelines.

“Michael Jon Carter who sent you to me?” she asked teary eyed with a knife to his throat. As Marianne Vi Britannia formerly known Marianna al Ghul second daughter of Ra’s al Ghul and the woman Melisande.

However when she had heard him speak the words The Spectre she was silenced because he spared her even when she asked for damnation. “I find this quite unlike him but nonetheless I thank you in restoring me

to my former self. Farewell Michael Jon Carter now leave me to save my son’s future."

_________

In a dark void a green woman who was made of galaxies was speaking to another woman with black and pink hair at who seemed more human.

"Now, Parca is that how greet your mother?" The green woman asked kindly.

The woman with pink and black hair gradually shed her human guise to show an awe-inspiring being composed of galaxies. Both mother and daughter knew their reunion was not a joyous one.

"Mother, I am afraid. For as vast we are not immune to fate." Both knew the statement to be true and could only hope that outcome would not be what they feared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the short prologue but if I didn't post anything it would lead to more procrastinating on my part. I promise the next chapters will be longer and the prologue will be improved in the future. The reason why Lelouch is called Luc Lelouch here is because Lelouch is usually a last name. For clarity in the DC characters will call him Luc and the Geass characters will call him Lelouch. Also Parca is the name I gave The Caretaker of Spacetime since she is literally the personification of the Code Geass universe here. The green woman is her mother the DC character Kismet who looks like this.
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/f/f2/Kismet_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20101013040701
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fanfic and look forward to seeing my improve will I write it.


End file.
